1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite materials which are useful for ballistic and other applications, and to a method for their manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ballistic resistant products are known in the art. They may be of the flexible or rigid type. Many of these products are based on high tenacity fibers, and are used in such applications as body armor, such as bullet-resistant vests.
One popular type of ballistic resistant product is made from unidirectionally oriented high tenacity fibers, such as high tenacity polyethylene fibers or aramid fibers. Although such products have desirable ballistic resistant properties, there continues to be a need to provide products with enhanced properties.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a ballistic resistant product that has improved ballistic properties.